The present invention relates to an electronic module adapted to be operationally connected to a larger electronic device in either of two different ways and, more particularly, to an electronic module adapted to be connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) either robotically or manually.
PCBs are used extensively in the electronics industry. Using PCBs, manufacturers in all segments of the electronics industry employ techniques that originated in the printing industry for mass production of electronic parts. A typical PCB bears mounted thereon solid-state modules and passive modules that are interconnected by conductive wires imprinted on the PCB. Often, a smaller PCB is mounted as a module on a larger PCB.
When a module is mounted on a PCB, the module is physically and electrically connected to the PCB by a suitable permanent or temporary connection. There are two types of such connections in common use: connections designed for robotic installation using surface mounting technology (SMT), and connections designed for manual assembly.
FIG. 1 is a high level schematic block diagram of a prior art electronic module 10 designed for SMT assembly. Module 10 includes an electrically insulating plastic body 5 that bears electronic circuitry 4 and a ball grid array (BGA) 1. Electronic circuitry 4 and BGA 1 are operationally connected by a plurality 9 of wires that provide electrical power supply and signal transfer. The number of wires in plurality 9 is determined by the application that uses electronic circuitry 4. For each of the wires of plurality 9, BGA 1 has a tiny solder ball of hemispherical shape. Module 10 is mounted on a compatible PCB (not shown) by an SMT robot that places module 10 in the correct position relative to the PCB, with the solder balls of BGA 10 in contact with matching electrical connectors on the PCB, and then melts the solder balls to form an electrical connection between the solder balls' respective wires and the matching electrical connectors. FIG. 2 is a top view of an exemplary electronic module 10. Body 5 of module 10 of FIG. 2 bears an exemplary set of four solder balls 1A through 1D. FIG. 3 is a side view of module 10 of FIG. 2, showing solder balls 1C and 1D, body 5 and electronic circuitry 4. Balls 1A-1D are connected to electronic circuitry 4 by a set 9 of four respective wires that span body 5 and so are not visible in FIGS. 2 and 3.
FIG. 4 is a high level schematic block diagram of another prior art electronic module 20 designed for manual assembly. Module 20 includes an electrically insulating plastic body 5 that bears electronic circuitry 4 and a plug 2. Electronic circuitry 4 and plug 2 are operationally connected by a plurality 9′ of wires that provide electrical power supply and signal transfer. The number of wires in plurality 9′ is determined by the application that uses electronic circuitry 4. For each of the wires of plurality 9′, plug 2 has an elongated, electrically conducting pad. Module 20 is mounted manually on a compatible PCB (not shown) by plugging plug 2 into a matching socket that is mounted on the PCB, thereby bringing each pad of plug 2 in contact with a matching electrically conducting pad in the socket. FIG. 5 is a top view of an exemplary electronic module 20. Body 5 of module 20 of FIG. 5 bears an exemplary set of four pads 2A-2D. FIG. 6 is a side view of module 20 of FIG. 5, showing pad 2D, body 5 and electronic circuitry 4. Pads 2A-2D are connected to electronic circuitry by a set 9′ of four respective wires that span body 5 and so are not visible in FIGS. 5 and 6.
Sometimes, it is desirable to manually mount a module 10, that is intended for robotic mounting, on a PCB, for example for prototyping or testing. Alternatively, a manufacturer may desire to integrate an off-the-shelf module 20, that was originally intended for manual mounting, in an automated production line in which electronic modules are mounted robotically on PCBs. In either case, according to the prior art, an adapter component would have to be added to the module 10 or 20, to convert the assembly method from robotic to manual or from manual to robotic. In the case of integrating a manual module 20 in an automatic production line, this also entails adding another production step. Furthermore, the PCB, on which the module 10 or 20 is to be mounted, may not have room for the adapter component.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an electronic module with dual connectivity, so that the module could be mounted on a PCB board either robotically or manually.